


late night devil, put your hands on me

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Cheating, M/M, age gap, cheater!jeno, jeno has a wife, really explicit content so don't read if ur gonna be traumatized thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: jeno is in tokyo for a business trip; at least that's what he told his wife. where is he really? in busan, hooking up with a college student named na jaemin every single night.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 577





	late night devil, put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> songfic challenge #5: 5 seconds of summer - teeth  
explicit content, make sure to read the tags carefully before you proceed. work might contain grammar/spelling mistakes because I am submitting this without proofreading. it's 3am lol.

_ Some days, you're the only thing I know _

_ Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold _

_ Can't look away, can't look away _

_ Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, _

_ ♫ _

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Jaemin gave a dazed laugh, looking at Jeno through half-lidded eyes. “I—_ ah— _” Jaemin moaned when Jeno delivered a hard thrust, hitting his prostate right on.

“Less talking,” Jeno murmured, kissing Jaemin square on the mouth, tongue prodding between the younger’s lips before forcibly pushing its way through.

Jeno picked up his pace, face twisted in pleasure when Jaemin purposely clenched around him, eyes glinting with mischief. 

_ This little vixen. _

In the end, it was Jeno who came first, despite trying to hold out until Jaemin reached his orgasm. There was a smug look on Jaemin’s face as Jeno pulled out, a low grunt leaving his lips after having lost to Jaemin _ again _. 

“That was fast,” Jaemin chuckled as Jeno removed his condom, tying it up before tossing it away in a trash can by his bedside. Jeno ignored Jaemin’s provoking comments as he made his way over to the bathroom.

Jaemin became less mouthy once Jeno returned with a towel and helped clean the white substance off his stomach. When he was done, Jeno tossed the towel aside before joining Jaemin in bed, not bothering to put on any clothes.

Jeno blamed it on the summer heat. 

It was definitely not because he wanted to feel Jaemin’s skin pressed against his as they sleep together.

“You can stay the night if you want,” Jeno offered even though he knew Jaemin wasn’t planning on leaving in the first place. He always stayed the night so that Jeno could fuck him awake in the mornings. 

“Okay,” Jaemin yawned, slipping underneath the blanket, curling himself against Jeno’s body before tucking his head on the older’s shoulder. “I have class at nine.”

Reaching out for his phone, Jeno set his alarm at 8:20.

Forty minutes should be enough for foreplay and two rounds.

♫

_ Some days, you're the best thing in my life _

_ Sometimes when I look at you, I see my wife _

“Yes honey, the business trip is going great. I miss you too.”

Jeno almost verbally cringed when the words left his mouth. It seemed like he wasn’t the only person in the room that did, however, as he took a quick glance over at his bed to see Jaemin faking a gag. He was wearing nothing but an oversized gray hoodie Jeno had bought for him, his milky, long white legs on display for Jeno to see. 

Jeno turned his eyes away from the sinful sight, dick twitching in his pants.

“Good night honey. I’ll call you again when I’m not busy.”

With that, Jeno quickly hung up, sliding his phone across the end of the table before walking over to his bed where Jaemin had been waiting for him for the past ten minutes. 

Jeno kissed Jaemin first before anything, a silent apology for having kept him waiting.

Jaemin doesn’t seem to mind, more eager than anything as he slipped a hand underneath Jeno’s shirt before pulling it over his head. Jeno does the same to Jaemin’s hoodie after letting the younger take off his shirt, another hand fisted at his belt to remove it. Once their tops were out of the way, Jaemin hastily removed Jeno’s pants and underwear before going down on him, deepthroating him right away.

“Fuck—you take me so well baby boy,” Jeno groaned as he bucked his hips up, one hand fisted in Jaemin’s hair to keep him still. Jaemin keened at the praise before going down even further, only stopping when Jeno’s cock hit the back of his throat. Jaemin swallowed around the length before humming appreciatively, sending vibrations running down Jeno’s body.

“I-I’m close—”

Jaemin bobbed his head faster and faster until Jeno shot his load down his throat, keeping his lips wrapped around the older’s length until the very last spurt landed on his tongue. 

Jeno could feel his dick kicking back to life when he saw the way Jaemin’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down slowly before there was a gulp and Jaemin stuck out his tongue to show that he had swallowed everything. 

“Come here,” Jeno motioned for Jaemin to climb onto his lap and Jaemin does so obediently, crawling on top of Jeno and settling his legs on each side of Jeno’s hips, ass grinding down on Jeno’s dick.

The two share a sloppy kiss, exchanging saliva and a tingle of remaining cum before little whines came out of Jaemin’s mouth, begging for something more, something bigger to fill him up. 

Jeno, out of stamina from working all day, had Jaemin ride his cock all night until they were both satisfied.

Jeno doesn’t know if it was his consciousness or guilt catching up to him, but that night, the face of wife flashed through his mind every time he looked at Jaemin. 

Jeno closed his eyes to get rid of the images. 

♫

_ Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed _

_ Don't know if you love me or you want me dead _

“Don’t leave marks baby,” Jeno told Jaemin one night in the middle of having heated sex. Usually Jeno doesn’t mind the hickeys Jaemin left behind because they fade away after a week. But tonight was different. Any marks that appear now won’t be able to disappear by—

“Get out of me.”

“What?”

Jaemin’s eyes are icy cold as Jeno looked into them.

“I said get the fuck out of me.”

Half confused, Jeno slowly pulled out of Jaemin, groaning lowly when Jaemin’s hole still sucked tightly around him, almost as if to prevent him from pulling out. 

As soon as Jeno pulled out, Jaemin rolled off the bed before hastily grabbing his clothes off the ground. Jeno sat on his bed, wordless, as he watched Jaemin put on his clothes with trembling fingers.

“Let’s not meet each other anymore,” Jaemin said, voice cold. 

Yet, his eyes were red and filled with tears.

Jeno could almost hear his heart breaking as he looked at the younger. Jaemin was no longer the loud and mischievous kid that drives Jeno insane with his words in bed. Jaemin now looked like nothing but a heartbroken student, someone who seemed to realize nothing good would come out of getting involved with someone like Jeno, a twenty-eight year old with a wife waiting for him at home.

Maybe Jaemin realized how disgusting this whole situation was and don’t want to do it anymore.

That excuse was better than Jaemin potentially developing feelings for him.

“Okay,” Jeno agreed, monotonously. “Let’s not.”

“Fuck you,” Jaemin spat before grabbing his keys and wallet, shoving them inside his pocket.

Jeno doesn’t have the heart to watch Jaemin walk out of the door and out of his life forever, so he doesn’t.

When Jeno heard the front door slamming shut, he fell onto his bed with a sigh.

There was a growing pain in his heart, one that only tugged at his heart when he thought of Jaemin and not his wife. 

Jeno buried his face in his pillows, the scent of vanilla still faint.

Even his temporary apartment was starting to smell like Jaemin. 

Jaemin. Jaemin. Jaemin.

_ I love you Jaemin. _

♫

_ Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet _

_ Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth _

“I filed a divorce with my wife.”

Two months. 

It took Jeno two months to come clean with his wife, to explain to her that he didn’t actually go on a business trip in Tokyo but took a vacation in Busan and resided in a temporary apartment instead. Jeno waited until the next day to tell her about Jaemin, a college student he met and hooked up at a bar. It was only supposed to be a one night stand, not that it was any better, but one night turned into two, which turned into three until they began to fuck regularly, multiple times a day. He wasn’t able to get to the part where he fell in love with Jaemin before he was slapped across the face, but maybe leaving that part out would be better after all.

His wife would have really lost it, maybe even run him over with the Tesla he had gifted her last year on her birthday, and Jeno wouldn’t be alive today to deliver this (hopefully good) news to Jaemin. 

He just didn’t expect their first conversation in two months to take place at a coffee shop on campus where Jaemin works at, with many spectators around and loud cheesy music blasting in the background.

“Congrats on your divorce,” Jaemin deadpanned. “May I take your order?”

“Baby—” Jeno stopped himself when the pet name consciously slipped out of his mouth. “Jaemin,” he corrected, “can we talk?”

“No,” Jaemin said firmly, “I’m busy Jeno. Please step out of line if you’re not ordering anything.”

Jeno remained still in his spot, eyes determined. “Not until you agree to have a talk with me later.”

“Jeno, please,” Jaemin sighed, voice sounding distressed, “If you want another fuckbuddy there’s plenty of other students here who would gladly fuck you. Find someone else. Just not..._ me _. I don’t want to pretend anymore.”

“You don’t have to,” Jeno licked his lips, the next words on the tip of his tongue felt heavy. 

Jaemin does look at Jeno then, a hopeful look in his eyes, one that says, _ do you want me just as much as I want you? _

“I don’t want anyone else...because you’re the one I love Na Jaemin.”

♫

_ Late night devil, put your hands on me _

_ And never, never, never ever let go _

“I missed this,” Jaemin sighed, throwing his head back as Jeno grinded slowly against his ass, tip of his cock rubbing at his prostate. “_Missed you._”

“Missed you too baby,” Jeno kissed the words to the younger’s lips, pulling out until only the tip remained before pushing back in. He repeated the same pattern, relishing in every single sighs and moans that leave Jaemin’s lips. 

“Are you mine now, Jeno?” Jaemin asked shyly, lips hovering over the skin of Jeno’s neck, teeth grazing over his collarbone, ready to sink in.

“Of course baby,” Jeno whispered in his ears, tongue playing around with the outer lobe. “I’m yours.”

Those were all the words Jaemin needed to hear.

Jaemin covered a small part of Jeno’s skin with his mouth before sucking hard, releasing it with a satisfied pop when a light shade of red immediately bloomed on Jeno’s skin.

Jaemin continued leaving marks all over Jeno’s body until his neck and chest were filled with love bites and Jeno does the same after kissing Jaemin senseless. 

When they both came, Jeno doesn’t pull out immediately. Instead, he continued to rock his hips forward, groaning every time cum gushes inside Jaemin.

“S-stop Jeno,” Jaemin whined, “s-sensitive.”

“Sorry,” Jeno chuckled, kissing Jaemin’s nose in apology. “It just feels so nice to finally cum inside you.”

Jaemin groaned, the tips of his ears turning red. “Shut up before I get hard again.” 

Jeno, as usual, helped Jaemin clean up before joining him in bed. Once Jeno slipped underneath the covers, Jaemin latched to his side almost immediately, clinging on like a koala.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Jaemin said, burying his face in Jeno’s chest. “I always thought you would leave me. Which should have been the right thing to do because I’m a homewrecker. But then I fell for you and it was hard, you know? And then —”

“Baby,” Jeno placed an index finger in front of Jaemin’s lips, “you’re rambling.”

“I know,” Jaemin pouted, swinging a leg across Jeno’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

“For rambling or because you think you ‘homewrecked’ us?”

“...both.”

“Nana,” Jeno said fondly, lifting up Jaemin’s face so he could take a good look of him. “You didn’t ruin anything okay? I was never in love with her. It was an arranged marriage and I never felt a spark. If I did, I would have children with her.”

Jaemin froze up at the mention of children. 

“Y-You don’t have kids right?!” Jaemin gawked, “oh my god Jeno—”

“I don’t!” Jeno laughed as Jaemin’s eyes widen comically. “Jesus Jaemin, you’re killing me.”

“Pinky swear to me you don’t have kids!”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Lee Jeno if you have children with her you better take back your divorce paper!”

“Baby I dont~”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I tried following the song lyrics to the very end and I think I did pretty well? LOL. let me know what you guys think of this fic hehe <3 hmu on twitter @jentokki !!


End file.
